The Master of Death and the Twin Soul Bond
by MariashaAziza
Summary: Harry Potter was an unusual boy. Not only was he a wizard, not only was he now the Master of Death...No there was more, he also had two spirits in his mind since he was a child. One was a shadow of Riddle, and the other was his twin soul named Hisana...
1. Harry and Riddle

Harry James Potter was a very unusual boy, even by Wizards standards. He was well known as a kind, caring and loving boy, who also happened to have an explosive temper, silver tongue, and violent tendencies. These however, weren't what made him strange.

Normally Harry was rather serene almost to the point of being stoic. He also had a neutral stance to most fights and situations. Even when it came to Voldemort, the only reason he actively disliked the man was because he was a deranged monster.

Harry, had long sable black hair which turned blood red in the sunlight. His hair spiked at the end of each strand curling slightly. His hair fell to mid back and was usually pulled into a low tail that was braided. His bangs fell to his eyes, yet always seemed to part to show his scar something he swore to fix one day.

It actually fell reminding him of a certain spirit he knew. His eyes were a bright emerald green, which had a habit of turning a toxic jade when angry. He was skinny and thin, with a rather short stature in height. Even after all the training he had gone through since a child he couldn't seem to build up muscles.

However, the thing that made him most unusual were the spirits in his head. Yes, he had two in his mind. These spirits were the ones that had forced him into training since he was a child. And the strangest fact, they were both female. Not to mention they were complete opposites.

There was Hisana who was loving, kind, caring, and selfless.

Then there was Riddle who was violent, conceited, arrogant, and manipulative.

Harry had grown to accept the two and was extremely fond of them thinking them of family. Even though Riddle used to be a piece of Tom Riddle's, Voldemort's, soul.

Hisana told him that she had used her abilities as his twin soul to override Voldemort's soul piece. She had thought it would destroy it, but instead it had turned the soul piece into a second Zanpukto. Luckily it also erased Riddle's memories allowing the now sword spirit to begin anew. And because of all of this Harry would become one of the few with a twin Zanpukto, although he was the only one with two different spirits and not just two swords.

They still weren't sure why the spirit became a female…

At the very moment none of that mattered, or he supposed it did… Seeing as Riddle was trying to attack the headmaster who was still trying to dodge her tackles. Hisana was currently looking around and complaining that the man hadn't had tea waiting for them. It was extremely rude to meet someone without tea.

Harry was just watching the scene with a slight frown and a tilted head. A sigh escaped him a few moments later as Riddle passed him again. Reaching out he pulled on the back of her robe keeping her still.

"Is there any reason we're at the Train Station headmaster?" He asked politely. "I'm quite sure I just died." He said with a slight frown appearing again.

Dumbledore himself seemed confused and slightly scared. Although that could be because of the fearful glances he kept shooting at the red eyed girl. "Harry, my boy…" He trailed off.

"Let me guess? I was supposed to die; only it was supposed to kill Voldemort's soul inside of me. Then I would be given the choice to return, in which I would finally kill that madman and live happily ever after…" He said crossing his arms.

"However, I'm afraid that plan won't work. Riddle here is very much a part of me now, and I cannot live without her. I can only hope that Neville or Ginny or someone finishes off old snake face. Personally I think it will be Ginny. What with killing the man she loved and all that." He muttered.

Dumbledore continued to stand there speechless, only Harry could see the calculations going on in his mind.

All four of them jerked up at hearing a high pitched scream of death. Their eyes landed on Voldemort who suddenly appeared cursing about Squibs and red heads, before a looming dark shadow appeared vanishing with him. Silence spread between them for a few moments.

"Well I guess it was both of them then…" Harry muttered with a slight smirk on his face. His eyes trailed down landing on the ring he wore, wand he held in his hand, and the cloak around his shoulders. "What am I going to do with these?" he wondered.

Hisana turned to him with a smile. "It's obvious. They have followed you in death. Meaning you are their true Master. Back when they were created, the King was the only Shinagami. That was before others came into existence and Soul Society gained order. The King has already told me that they belonged to you rightfully. It was your ancestors that gained them originally." She said with a small shrug.

Riddle growled crossing her arms. "That's good and all…" She said with a silky voice. "But aren't we supposed to be going somewhere now?" She questioned.

Harry nodded. "Yea…" He muttered turning to Hisana. "Do you think the King will let me look after Teddy?" He asked.

Hisana smiled softly. "As soon as you complete your training I'm sure he won't have a problem with it." She agreed.

Harry nodded. "Well then I guess we should get going shouldn't we?" He asked.

Dumbledore stared after them blankly as they entered the train, and it pulled away from the station. He continued to stand there even after the smoke was long gone, and the whistled couldn't be heard anymore.

* * *

><p>Harry crossed his arms staring blankly ahead. He found the Academy rather boring. He had been enrolled the moment he showed up in Soul society, the Caption Commander being the one to find him and bring him there.<p>

Now he had to deal with becoming claimed a prodigy and all this nonsense. He couldn't very well tell them he had been trained by his Zanpukto's since he was a child. And Kido was too much like magic for him fail in anyway. Of course there had been a problem with his Zanpukto's names as well.

"I can't do it…" Hisana fretted as she paced back and forth in Harry's mindscape. "I can't do it. I don't want Byakuya-Sama to be hurt by seeing me or hearing my name again. I want to watch over he and Rukia, but them knowing I'm here might hurt them more…" She muttered.

Riddle snorted with her legs and arms crossed. "Then let's come up with a new name. A Zanpukto's name comes with their abilities and what not. Our 'True' names might not be the ones we had as humans." She said with a scowl.

"Why don't you ask the King. That or try and see if Harry can hear another name. It's possible that while in the Human Realm he only heard human names. Maybe if we try and tell him our names he'll hear something else?" She asked with a grunt.

Hisana paused before beaming happily at her spirit twin. "You're a genius Riddle!" She declared happily.

Harry blinked shaking himself from his thoughts and yawned slightly. As Riddle had thought they had different names now. Riddle's was Chikage, Blood Shadow. While Hisana was Chiyumamori, Healing Protection.

He had informed his teachers that he knew his Zanpukto's name. Of course they had him demonstrate and summon his Zanpukto from the base all students were given. Imagine their surprise when he called their names and the blade split in two. The blade's themselves were a Katana and Wakizashi respectfully, in their sealed form.

Of course on finding out he could use their Shikai as well his instructors and the Caption Commander had requested to see that as well. They had been surprised that when unsealing his swords he didn't have to unseal both. In normal duel sword cases, they merged together when sealed.

Harry's however didn't, they remained separated and so he didn't have to use both and could only unseal one into its Shikai from if he wished. Either way Chiyumamori took the form of a Sai dagger (Elektra), while Chikage became a razor chained Kyoketsu-shoge (The weapon from the movie Ninja Assassin, I didn't watch the movie so I don't know if that's correct). Their commands were Awaken and Bleed in order.

When they had asked to see their abilities, Harry had politely refused. He had shown them as proof that he could hear and activate his Zanpukto's. Not to show them all of his abilities. One year at the Academy had him graduating and being recruited into the Kido Corps. Harry had joined at Hisana's request, only to find someone waiting for him.


	2. Hisana

**REVIEW CORNER**

**TO ALL READERS! I would love suggestions and ideas for this story! I love it when my readers give me hints and ideas and almost always introduce them to the story somehow. So if you have any suggestions, ideas, plots, then please give them to me!**

**Lily88787:**** Of course! Cute little Teddy make an appearance in all of my stories! I'm not sure how he'll be coming about though... Hmmm, I'm working on a half plot. Since the Wizarding World lost their hero, I think it might take a bit longer to gather teh Death Eaters and for peace to come. However, I can see Harry's friends going on a vengeance run. So I can also see teh Death Eaters becoming desperate. Either Andromeda and Teddy die in an attack ending up in Soul Society, or something else happens to bring him to Harry's attention. I'll figure it out soon. **

**DarkRavie: Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Sakura-chanxox: Thank you so much! I hope it was fast enough. To be truthful I am just now starting to write new things. I wrote the first two chapters a year ago when I started watching Bleach. I didn't know much about Zabpukto's back then.**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you! I hope you still enjoy it and it was a soon enough update.**

**exaigon: 0.0 I'm happy it's so enjoyed! I hope it has potential, lol. I just got annoyed that no one ever seems to give any thought to Hisana like this. I've found stories where characters become Zanpukto's, either Bleach of HP, and stories and yada... However, I had never come across a story about Hisana. Other then her not dieing, or where Harry knew her before she died. And for some reason she was always an interesting character to me. As for reactions... I have no clue! Have any suggestions? And to be truthful I'm debating on who's waiting for him. I wrote the first two chapters a year ago, I can't remember who was supposed to be there, lol.**

**candinaru25: I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to be a cliff hanger. I try to limit those, honest! I wrote this a year ago and honestly couldn't remember who was there!**

**Firehedgehog: Thaaanks!**

**god of all: Thank you and I hope it is still enjoyable.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**** Thank you! Sorry, most of my keys are broken so I cannot give you a smily back... Pouts**

**Lady Avotil: I always thought Harry should have been the snarky brat Snape accused him of... lol. Hmmm, the parents idea has potential. And I can see Lily being a member of Kido Corps... I had an idea a year ago when I wrote the first two chapters, but now I can not remember who it was. I love ideas though. A part of me thought about our beloved Bumble bee... but he already had his time with our Harry, lol. Ughhh, when you say the level of English do you mean Vocabulary and grammar? To be truthful I always failed my English and Writing classes. I just couldn't do it the proper way, lol. Still can't. Hope this chapter is just as enjoyable. **

**autumnannette19: The past, the past! Hope it's enjoyable.**

**loretta537: Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Immortalis Curor Elf: Hope this was soooooooooon enough for you! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"You feel so much guilt…"<p>

She kept her head tilted down and stared at the floor. Her hands clenching in her lap. "How can I not?" She questioned quietly.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for."

Her head jerked up, gentle violet eyes near hysterical. As black hair falls around her face, a few strands falling past her forehead between her eyes to her mouth. "How could I not feel guilty? Rukia…dear Rukia, I abandoned her. To save myself! And Byakuya-Sama… I couldn't even return the feelings he held for me…" She said trailing off softly. The silence grew longer as she sat there clenching her eyes to keep the tears from gathering. "The only relief I have is that Byakuya-Sama will take care of Rukia. Even if only because of his feeling for me, the feelings I couldn't return." She said quietly.

The silence continued on along with the crushing presence she was becoming used to. "Why is it you are guilty about not returning his love?"

A small smile came to her face. "He protected me. He took care of me, even angering his family. And in return I kept asking him for things I had no right… And I couldn't even return the one thing he asked for…" She said lowly.

"Wasn't his wish for you to be safe and happy? I am quite sure that is all he asked you for."

"Perhaps…but it was uneven." She said before lifting her head up. She stared blankly around the empty space she found herself in. "I was weak. I couldn't even protect myself… Byakuya-Sama always had to protect me. I couldn't even be a Shinagami…" She said feeling a bit ashamed. "I was an outcast of his world, and yet he loved me wholly. He always told me everything, taught me about the Guard and the Noble families. And yet….I knew I didn't belong. Nor did I belong with him."

"Oh?"

"I know…I know I was not made for Byakuya-Sama… I just know I was not his other half, the one that belonged to him and only him. Just as he wasn't the one to belong to me and only me. We truthfully didn't belong to one another. We were close, yes…but not a match. It was why I always felt like I didn't belong. Why I felt so guilty… I knew I was taking someone else's place at his side." She said a small soft, yet sad smile on her lips. Silence greeted her response and grew.

"You are correct."

Her smile grew losing its sadness. "I know. I might not have been powerful, but I am smart and observant." She declared.

"Caring as well. You didn't allow feelings for him to grow, knowing you were taking another's place." The silence returned. "I have a request for you…"

She blinked tilting her head in confusion. "A request?" She questioned. "What could I possibly do?" She asked a tone of self loathing in her voice.

"Yes… You're soul, you're spirit. It's so pure and uncorrupt. And strong despite you not having any Spiritual powers. You're soul is perfect for a Zanpukto."

Her eyes widened in shock. "A Zanpukto, me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. At one point all Zanpukto were human. Unlike normal soul's, souls with the ability to become Zanpukto spirits are not entered into Soul Society. How one is created is that their power, their purity and strength is separated from their soul once they die. The soul is then returned to the human realm to begin anew. The soul gains new strength and power as it grows reincarnated in the human realm. While the remains left here are turned into a spirit and become a Zanpukto." The echoing voice stated before pausing.

"When their soul dies once more and enters Soul Society the Zanpukto spirit returns to the soul, merging once more although separate. Thus leaving the two halves together again. Once a Shinagami dies again, the Zanpukto and its spirit move along with it. The soul is then reincarnated in the human realm as a whole soul once more. Although that soul might or might not be separated again upon their next death. It is based on the person they become in the World of the Living that chooses if they become a Zanpukto. That is how a Zanpukto is normally created. However, there are times when a soul from Soul Society such as you, becomes a Zanpukto spirit instead. This happens when a twin soul is born."

She listened patiently to his speech. "Twin soul?" She asks.

"Yes, there are times when a twin soul is born. Meaning a soul that is the exact copy of the other. They don't know each other, they are not born together, they do not die together, and they are rarely born in the same era. You, have a twin soul in the Realm of the Living at this moment. Because of this when you're twin soul dies and is reincarnated, you shall become a Zanpukto spirit. Instead of taking remains from you're twin soul I shall merely make a connection between the two. Making you the Zanpukto Spirit without separating the strength and power from you're twin soul. Meaning it will not have to re-grow it anew. Just as you will keep your memories, instead of starting a blank slate as other Zanpukto do. When a soul dies and is separated for a Zanpukto spirit, all memories are erased. Since the Zanpukto spirit is removed from the soul before it is reincarnated it has no memories of its own or of the other half of its soul."

"And…I have this ability?" She asked quietly.

"Yes… You're soul is pure and untainted. A Zanpukto and its spirit is not always born from strength, sometimes it's born from something more…"

She paused for a moment allowing everything to fill her mind. Suddenly a bright smile crossed her face. "I see. Then I might get to see Rukia again one day after all..." She said.

"Yes. However, I do have a request…"

Hisana looked up and tilted her head. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's about an object of mine…." The King said seriously.

* * *

><p>Hisana knew when her twin soul had died. She wasn't sure how long it had been. How many years she had been here, waiting for the death of her twin soul. She remembered seeing the soul appear in the room she knew to be the King's throne room now. Whenever the soul with the potential to be a Zanpukto died, it was brought straight to the King by the Zero division. If the soul is strong and pure enough to have the potential the Zero Division was alerted and sent out before it could move on.<p>

She had come to find that not all souls with a Zanpukto spirit were brought to the Rukongai when they died. It they were strong enough and the King willed it, they would be reborn to a Shinagami family. Notably into the Nobel families and those born in the higher class parts of the Rukongai. Truthfully it made Hisana's head spin to think about it. Now she understood the meaning to just accept things as they are. Either way when one dies and goes to the Rukongai there is a chance of them keeping the memories of their past life. If one is reborn in the form of a Shinigami's child they won't. And when one dies in the Soul Society their memories are erased completely.

She remembered however, the day it appeared, her twin soul. How her eyes had been locked onto that pulsing sphere like form of energy. It was so strong and bright. A beautiful emerald fire with hints of silver and white, she couldn't believe her own soul copied something so beautiful. She had reached out and touched the pulsing orb, jerking back at the red thread that appeared connecting it from the action.

"Do not worry. It is merely your connection as this soul's Zanpukto. Although you will not awaken until the soul dies and returns to the Soul Society. Until its death however, you will be unable to reach it. You will be in a dormant state. After this, Zanpukto Spirits are sealed into the human's mind. Because the thing dividing the two is being a human, a normal Human can not stand the power a Zanpukto spirit brings. Until the day they can reach them through the death of the soul. This allows you two merge and begin contacting them. This is why Zanpukto do not keep memories of their own, they instead share the memories of their other half, as of from the point of awakening. You however, will retain you're memories. Both for being a twin soul, and because of you're promise to me."

Hisana nodded her head holding the other soul close to her. "What will happen to this soul?" She asked. "Once it dies and enters Soul Society I mean?" She asks.

"I shall give an order to Central 46. The soul is to be entered into the Academy from its awakening in Soul Society. However, from there it shall be entered into the Kido Corps. Rather it is skilled in that area, or rises in rank or not. Once your Bankai is summoned however, I shall send a request to join the Royal Guard. If accepted or not, the soul will be trained by members of the Zero Division. Since you and the soul will be doing me a favor, I shall keep in contact with you both, mainly through the Zero Division. This way the Central 46 has no jurisdiction over the soul. You and you're partner are going to be my underlings and will answer only to me. After the training in the Zero Division you and you're partner may return to the Kido Corps and do as you please."

Hisana nodded slowly turning her gaze back to the soul in her arms. "How long has it been?" She asked.

"You're twin soul only lived 3 more years. It's been that long since you died."

Hisana nodded. "I see." She said giving it a tight hug before releasing it.

The orb remained for a few moments. Hisana watched as the glowing gold object was inserted, merging with the soul. The soul pulsed glowing brightly before it dimmed slightly. The emerald fire of the soul took on a more golden glow, while the silver white of it outlined it with a sense of protection. Eventually the silver ebbed out the gold glow to where silver eclipsed the burning emerald. The gold of it taking form in the very center of the soul.

As it fell, passing through the floor of the throne room she could feel haziness and a feeling of being tired pass over her. Hisana closed her eyes and embraced the shadows that became a part of her.

* * *

><p>Hisana knew something was wrong when she felt the connection between her and her wielder awaken. She blinked slowly, awakening from a sleep that had been too short. Luckily it would seem Zanpakuto spirits became used to the sudden change. While she found it a bit strange to no longer be human or a human soul, she would admit she was comfortable in her new form. Whatever that was. However, what she was worried about now was her wielder. Her twin soul.<p>

Closeing her eyes she concentrated on the red strand that connected them. She followed it along until she finally found her wielder.

Opening her eyes they widened slightly in shock. The room she could see was destroyed, almost as if a Kido spell had gone off. Her eyes looked around searching for her wielder. They landed on a red haired woman for a moment. The age wasn't right, and she didn't have a connection to the woman. Moving on they then landed on a cloaked figure lying not far away. Once again, it wasn't the one. A whimper caught her attention.

Turning around Hisana's eyes rested on the only other person in the room. A small baby, maybe around a year old lay in the remains of a crib. Blood dripped from a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His eyes were an illuminating bright green. She swore she saw the bright Emerald flash to a toxic Jade, before returning. Hisana's heart clenched at the sight. Reaching out she ran her hand gently over raven hair. While she knew she was transparent, their connection wasn't strong enough to make her whole, the baby still seemed to be able to sense her if not see her.

Hisana's attention however, was dragged to the scar and the darkness radiating from it. Hisana frowned; it reminded her of a hollow. The sense, taste, and feel of the aura screamed the same as those white monsters. She blinked feeling the presence of others. Smiling down at the baby she gave it one last fond pat on the head. Closeing her eyes she concentrated on the scar. She wasn't able to help her wielder just yet. However, she would contact the King and find out what had happened. After she got to the end of this evil aura that was taking a place in her wielder.

As Hisana vanished back with in his mind, Harry finally started crying.


	3. Explaining Kido and Magic

Harry stared blankly at the person in front of him. His mind was completely blank. He didn't know how to react, and it would seem the person in front of him was in the exactly same position. The air between them was tense and awkward. However, there was no malice or hatred between the two. It still left Harry feeling uncomfortable. Not to mention the mixed feelings that was coming from Riddle. Riddle might not have been Voldemort, but she accepted that the psychopath had created her. Standing before a traitor that had lead to the death of her original left her with an odd mixture of feelings.

"It would seem Mister Potter, that you still have not gained the social necessity of basic manners…" The voice said silkily as a vampiric smirk finally crossed colorless lips.

Harry twitched before a sweet smile crossed his own face. "In response I must say Professor, that death has taught you basic hygiene and how to take care of your teeth."

The two stared blankly at one another although bright red lightly flashed between their eyes.

The third person in the group couldn't help but sigh heavily, her shoulders slumping. Standing up straight and squaring her shoulders she walked over slapping the both of them on the back of their head. "Will you two cut it out! I know you didn't get along but can you leave the cat fight until later?"

Severus Snape spluttered as he stared at Lily Potter with wide eyes. "C-cat fight?" He asked a sneer crossing his face.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lily shouted reaching out and pulling on his cheeks. "Now I've told you. In order for you to redeem yourself you cannot sneer and be mean to. Just as James is not allowed to bully or bad mouth you. So get that sneer off your face right this instant Mister!" She scolded pulling harshly on his cheeks.

Harry snickered as he watched the scene in amusement. He had always had a feeling his mother was a person of authority… Not only from the memories of her hating his father because he was a bully, but because he knew his temper and sarcasm had to come from someone. James might have been a bully, but he was witty and charming. He was nowhere near the spit fire Harry was, nor did James have the silver tongue Harry did. Sirius and Remus had both agreed that he didn't really have his father's personality at all. Not to mention watching his mother bully his own personal tormentor was the funniest thing in the world.

Lily Potter stepped back with her hands on her hips and a nod. She turned away from her friend, who was rubbing his throbbing face, and turned to her son. She stared at Harry blankly as he calmed down and stared back. The silence was taken over by the sound of wind suddenly blowing as they stayed in a lockdown.

Severus sweat dropped at the sight that reminded him of a old West show down. All that was missing was the…. Severus eyes followed the tumble weed in disbelief. He wasn't sure what it was about the Soul Society that mad every one insane or crazy… He personally blamed the fact that it was based off of Japan's culture…after all everyone knew the Japanese were crazy.

The wind finally stopped blowing. There was silence and then a sniffle.

"My baby!"

"Mum!"

Severus twitched as he watched Lily and Harry glomp onto each other. Oh yes, it had to be the damned Japanese influences. He knew for a fact that Lily had never glomped a person in her life, well while she was alive anyway. And he knew for a fact Pot-Harry had never given anyone a hug he had initiated…and he certainly had never given a flying tackle before. He briefly gave thought to the notion of how people would have reacted if the Boy-Who-Lived gave greetings by flying tackles. 'Dear god… the world might have imploded…' He thought his skin turning a grey tone as he paled, and image of Draco's reaction appearing in his mind.

Lily held onto her son tightly nuzzling him as tears gathered in her eyes. Of course she had seen him on the times she was summoned, with the wands and the stone. And she and James often snuck off when their Caption didn't mind to see him. But…to be able to hold her baby boy… A shuddering sob escaped her as she buried her face in his hair. A smirk crossed her face. 'He might look like you, but he takes more after me. Ha! I win James!' She declared mentally.

Harry was basking in the warmth and love he was feeling. Of course Hisana hugged him and he knew she loved him, Riddle too in her twisted way… And Mrs. Weasley had hugged him before, letting him feel maternal love and safety. However, he had never felt this overwhelming feeling of love and safety before. 'This is so much better then Mrs. Weasley's hugs…' He thought cuddling into his mother's hold.

Severus sighed, as he reached up holding his head. 'Why do I feel the afterlife is going to be far, far worse than the life I had?' He wondered in mourning.

* * *

><p>"Wait you mean Professor didn't go to the Academy?" He asked with a pout, as he looked sulking at said man.<p>

Said man was sulking in the corner of the room muttering about how he had never called him Professor in life, and it took him dying to do so…

Lily beamed happily at her son, as she sat across from him. A warm pot of tea between then, and elegantly designed china placed before the three. She was British and while she had merged with the culture like all souls did upon dying, she refused to give up her motherland's tea and tea wear. Although the snacks spread out was a mixture of the two cultures, including Mochi and Treacle Tart. Harry had to admit, he wasn't fond of Green Tea. Something Lily said was the popular brand here. However, he was finding that a number of the snacks that he didn't recognize were great. Especially the ones filled with that red bean paste stuff. He never thought something made from some kind of bean would be so sweet and good.

"That's right. When we Wizard's die we go through a different process. We already have such a connection to our Reiryoku that is would be a waste if we squandered it by living our lives waiting for a Shinagami to notice it. Not to mention that it doesn't take much for us to learn Kido. You see what we know as Magic is truthfully known as Reiatsu. The only difference between our Magic and Kido, are the incantations and the usages for it. Kido are only used in worthwhile and useful ways. To protect, to fight, to seal, to heal and so what. Unlike with Magic where it was used for everything. Cooking, cleaning, repairing...There was literally no limit to what could be done with Magic." Lily said with a slight frown.

"To be truthful…a lot of the spells created where useless and created only for self satisfaction. Really, who needs a spell to clean some dishes or to seep a floor? Nonsense…" Lily said with a slight scowl. "Kido, however…has no foolishness. Because of this it is much more limited and restricted then Kido. And that is why we go through a different processing. Because if we have our memories when we awaken in the Soul Society, that means we can use our magic. After all we have lived our whole lives in training our Reiryoku. And our levels are always much larger than others."

"However, when we die our Reiryoku changes. A number of our spells are replaced with the Kido counterpart. Not only that, but our level change. We are no longer restrained to the amount of Reiatsu we can use. And the natural blocks placed on our Reiryoku that come from being human are removed. Meaning that if a wizard were to try and use his magic here, there could be…unfortunate consequences…" She said with a wince, turning to look at Severus with an arched eyebrow.

Severus merely turned away with a dignified air about him. "I don't do well waking up and finding some old man leaning over me…." He muttered before lowering his voice. "And I didn't destroy the entire district, just the building I woke up in and a few surrounding ones…" he said with a scowl.

Lily giggled, while Harry stared wide eyed at the man. Already he could picture what probably happened. It was scary to know that their mag-Reiyoku was this unstable here.

Lily turned back to him and grinned. "Because of this our Caption is responsible for locating and bringing wizards and witches to the Kido Corps upon our dying." She said with a grin.

"So that we can be properly trained and taught in a place that was designed to withstand unstable Reiryoku and Reiatsu. There is a device that was created by the King himself to alert and locate a wizard and or witch here. The Caption then finds them and checks out the situation. If the wizard or witch has their memories then they are taken directly to the Kido Corps. If they do not, he then makes sure the Gotei 13's Captain Commander is informed that they have a potential in Kido. He then makes sure they join the Academy to get basic training in Kido classes, once they pass they are recruited into the Kido Corps."

Harry blinked as the information was processing through his mind. Hisana and Riddle were breaking it apart and giving simpler explanations to him. He always knew his mother was smart… Slowly he nodded his head. "I see that. But why did you say they take Kido classes? Don't they take the others are well?" He asked in confusion.

Lily and Severus exchange glances. "Not usually…" Lily said. "Tell me Harry…have you noticed anything different about Severus and I from the others you have seen in the Seireitei?" She questioned looking at Harry with a smile and a tilt of her head.

Harry blinked and looked them over before frowning. "You don't have Zanpukto's…" He muttered.

Lily nodded. "That's right. We don't have Zanpukto's. And to be truthful, people who were wizards or witches usually never gain one." She said with a soft smile, watching her son's expression turn to confusion. "I think it's because we have spent our lives training our Reiryoku and using our Reiatsu… You can say it is a part of our soul. The strong connection we have and the large amount we can control, they take up the space in our soul a Zanpukto would reside. They always said that Magic was alive, that it could feel for itself… And in a sense that is true. Our magic gains a personality, much like a Zanpukto."

"We do not have a sword no, but we have the same connection. Our Reiryoku can also manifest into a form if it wishes to as well, just as you're Zanpukto can manifest and speak to you. Because of this, it is extremely rare for a wizard or witch to gain a Zanpukto. The only ones that do are people who have two extreme personalities, or those that have a strong connection to an element. And as you know Elemental magic is rare." She explained.

"That is not to say…" Severus said slowly. "That we do not have the possibility to have a Zanpukto. However, our Reiryoku is more like a copy of ourselves. We wizards and witches know our limits, our strengths, and our weakness. We know how to use them. As such our soul does not need to separate to allow us to use our innate powers. Or perhaps it is better explained…if we are ever in a deep need of a manifestation of our powers…say during a war or danger. Our magic can indeed take form of a Zanpukto. However, it will merely be a way for us to focus our strongest abilities for use. I for instance was the best at potions and mind arts. My Zanpukto would most likely either be one of Poison or to do with mental attacks." He explained slowly, more used to Harry's intelligence level then Lily was.

Harry blinked and nodded slowly again, his expression thoughtful. 'That explains your abilities a bit more Riddle… I don't think manipulations of blood and a person's soul is normal…' He thought.

**'I suppose that makes sense. I was created by a soul fragment and the blood of your scar…' **Riddle said in a seriously thoughtful tone.

Harry rolled his eyes knowing that it was Tom Riddle's need for knowledge that was showing at the moment. Shaking the thoughts off and turned back to his mum and Professor. "I can understand all of this. But you just said that Kido was strict. What about the so called useless spells, you know cleaning and what not?" He questioned.

Lily grinned. "We still have them. You see, only spells that have a counterpart in Kido are changed. And even then ours are stronger and a bit different then a normal Shinagami's. Because in a way it merges our spell with the Kido version, adding to it. Thus ours are stronger or a bit different than the original. Take the Bakudo Spell #9 Geki. Which to us is Stupefy. A red light engulfs the enemy and paralyzes them. When we use stupefy the red doesn't remain covering the person and they fall over. Thus when we use Geki, it adds to it. Ours lasts much longer then a normal Geki, and our enemies fall as well." She explained.

Harry blinked and nodded. "That sounds easy enough to understand, but what about the others?" He questioned.

Lily chuckled slightly. "We still have them. However, it's an odd thing. When we use something like cleaning charms our Reiatsu is unpredictable. Sometimes the charm will keep on for a week, or it might only last a few minutes. Alomahora might cause a door to explode. And for some people the charms and magic spells can't be used at all. It all depends on your Reiryoku really. If it was a charm or spell you used often enough you can still use it."

"However, it is like wandless magic meaning you will have to relearn it all over again. Not to mention there are no movements and it takes more concentration and Reiatsu to be used. If it's a spell you maybe only used once in your lifetime, you probably won't be able to do it. The more your Reiryoku recognizes what you're trying to do, the more likely you will be able to actually use it." She explained, with her eyes closed and a finger in the air.

Harry found his mother's lecture mode amusing. However, he was also grateful she was taking the time to explain everything to him. Although…he was a bit annoyed to find that even amongst the abnormal, he wasn't normal…


	4. Chapter 4

**I will make this announcement. None of my stories are for adopt option or discontinued! I will finish every single one. However, I have re-read these stories and most, which I began as a child none the less, are not anything like I had envisioned or wanted. Considering I only created Oc's to kill them and they have instead gained lives of their own. Case and point Kagami and Alex. I am just informing my readers that I am planning to rewrite **

**Enjoy the Silence Misery Loves Company**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The God's Awakening**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The Beginning**

**Breaking Twilight**

**Fractured Looking Glass**

**and**

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Silent Hill**

**I shall also be rethinking and editing **

**The Master of Death and the Twin Soul Bond**

**And **

**I really need a Title for this**

**This will all take some time, and each story needs undivided attention. I have already begun the process. However, I have a poll up for my readers to help influence which ones get the most attention first. While I am doing all this I will most likely be doing one shots and or re-writing rp's in story form to help keep myself motivated. I apologize for the delays and problems and hope you continue reading in the future.**

**Mira~**


End file.
